Carnotaurus
Carnotaurus is a medium size carnotaurine abelisaur from the Late Cretaceous of Argentina. The genus contains one species, C. sastrei. The Carnotaurus was added to The Isle on the game's release. In Real Life Carnotaurus lived during the lower Maastrichtian age of the Late Cretaceous, and inhabited what is now Argentina between 72 to 69.9 million years ago. The tiny arms of Carnotaurus seem to have been entirely vestigial in terms of predation; they have little mobility outside of the shoulder and may not have even been visible in the living animal. Instead, it used its head to procure prey. Carnotaurus is notable for being the fastest known non-avian dinosaur, reaching speeds of up to 56 kilometers per hour. This is due to a massively enlarged caudofemoralis muscle, which allows the leg to be pulled back faster and, in turn, grants greater speed. This also means that Carnotaurus had to turn the hip and tail simultaneously in order to make turns, however, it seems likely that Carnotaurus was an ambush predator that used its jaws to take down prey quickly. In The Isle Carnotaurus ''lives life in the fast lane, often quite literally. They feed on small and mid-sized game, such as [[Diabloceratops|''Diabloceratops]] and ''Maiasaura'' and can form small social groups; or packs. They use their high speed to chase prey down, inflicting multiple bites to stack up bleed damage. It can quickly run across the entire map and it can easily hunt small prey. Because of their status of being the fastest dinosaur in survival, Carnotaurus has little to no natural predators. It can use its high speed to escape almost anything dangerous, except for an ambushing Utahraptor (and even then, a Utahraptor poses little threat to a fully-grown Carnotaurus). In addition, it is the only carnivore to not have an ambush. It is also the only dinosaur in survival that can outrun a [[Spinosaurus (Hyperendocrin)|Hyperendocrin Spinosaurus]] (not including ambush), [[Giganotosaurus (Hyperendocrin)|Hyperendocrin Giganotosaurus]] (including ambush) , [[Tyrannosaurus (Hyperendocrin)|Hyperendocrin Tyrannosaurus]] (not including ambush) and if skilled enough can weave through trees to escape [[Carnotaurus (Hyperendocrin)|Hyperendocrin Carnotaurus]]. Depending on how good you are at playing as Carnotaurus will make your hunting grounds more wide and open, as most Carnotaurus players stick to open fields, but some hunt in dense forests if they are good at navigation. General overview: Pros: * Fastest dinosaur in the game ( Survival ) except when a ''Utahraptor'' is ambushing. * High hunger time ( 1.7 hours ). * Relatively short grow time. * High stamina. Cons: * Weakest dinosaur in its Tier (or weakest Mesopredator). * Can be killed easily by a larger dinosaur. * Poor turn radius when sprinting. * Moderately low base damage. * Takes very long for stamina to regenerate. Gallery 376210_screenshots_20160906215242_1.jpg|''Carnotaurus'' in the shadows 376210_screenshots_20160904213839_1.jpg|''Carnotaurus'' in-game Carnotaurus_Dossier_The_Isle.jpg CARNO.jpg|Carnotaurus running in ambush. CARNO FAMILY.jpg|A Carnotaurus family, resting in a grassland. Carnotaurus02.png For a more complete gallery, visit ''Carnotaurus''/gallery Behind the Scenes * Carno Growth Morph can be downloaded here Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivore Category:Large Category:Mesopredator Category:Late Cretaceous Category:In Survival Category:Abelisauridae Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Tier 3.5